The Village
by Spider Bytez
Summary: After two mysterious faires lead Spider Bytez and Shuff to each other they both fall in love and even have kids. But when they move to the village the two lovers discover that they may be more powerful than they realize. And when the fate of the entire village is in danger they realize so is the fate of their children.
1. Chapter 1: Brief description

Author's note: Before we get started I would like to use this chapter to explain who and what exactly the main characters are of this story because Spider Bytez and Shuff are two characters that you don't see or hear of often. *End of note*

So let's start off with Shuff. Shuff is a character that first appeared in season one of the cartoon network show and series of shorts called Mixels. The show itself isn't shown very often if at all on the channel. In fact it comes on like once every five months if even that.

In my story Shuff poses as a female character instead of male. Because in the show all Mixels are male and how exactly are you supposed to make more mixels if there are only boys!? So I like to think of it as they can change their gender and build. (kinda like the gems in Steven Universe) So yeah Shuff is a girl now. If you want a picture if Shuff when she isn't a girl I recommend looking on the internet for that.

Now for what Shuff's personality is like. Shuff is very stupid and girly on the show anyway. And that's literally basically all her personality is. The only thing that convinces people that she's a boy is that her voice is kinda deep. But that voice for Shuff is because Cragsters have unusually deep voices.

Now as for what Shuff looks like. Shuff is a Cragster mixel which are mixels with earth powers. Shuff's body basically just looks like a rock! She has two short arms and legs with average mixel feet and hands. Shuff also has a pretty golden crystal on her head that looks like a small crown almost. And Shuff has three big sharp teeth and eyes that are a little mismatched with the irises. Also her eyes have pretty eyelashes like the ones from Zeena from Sonic Lost World.

Now for Shuff's powers. Shuff has pretty average mixel abilities. She can manipulate rocks and she has super strength. And of course she can mix but I think that's just about it.

Now for Shuff's appearances in the show. Shuff made an appearance in almost all season one episodes, none of the season two episodes, one season three episode, and none of the season four episodes.

Now let's talk about my favorite character of all time, Spider Bytez! Spider Bytez is a character that first appeared in season one of the Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The show itself comes on about once per week. And it's worth watching compared to Mixels which makes you wait entirely to long.

In my story Spider Bytez poses as basically the same character as he is in the show. He isn't gender swapped like Shuff. So yeah the only difference is I made Spider Bytez less annoying and\or rude.

Now for what Spider Bytez's personality is like. Spider Bytez is very…er ignorant to say the least. He easily mistakes turtles and frogs for each other and probably does it with other animals as well. But Spider Bytez for some reason can recognize flys just fine. Spider Bytez is also a little smart because he can come up with clever quips or insults. And because of that Spider Bytez comes off to a lot of people as rude or annoying but I know what's up. (If you read the comics sometimes you can see where he comes from)

Now for what Spider Bytez looks like. Spider Bytez is a mutant mix of a human and a nicodamus spider. He has a round, black body with very long spider legs coming out of his head and then one pair of short and stubby arms and also a pair of short and stubby legs. Spider Bytez has turquoise venom-filled nails on his hands, feet, and claws. His hands and feet each have three fingers/toes and on his feet one toe is om the back of the foot.

Now for what the rest of Spider Bytez because the paragraph before this is way too long. Each of his spider legs protruding out of his head has a nail at the end and four red stripes with two orange stripes around each one. His arms have two red stripes with two orange stripes surrounding each one. And his legs have a red hourglass on each of them.

Now to describe Spider Bytez's face because the last paragraph was too long. Spider Bytez has one huge mouth with three teeth and two long, yellow fangs with the top being tipped with turquoise. He also has a red v shaped mark on his forehead. All of his eyes are covered in red marks that are surrounded in orange. Spider Bytez has ten eyes each with black seclaria and red pupils. Six of his eyes are on where human eyes are and then four of them are on his lower belly and are really hard to see actually. If you want a more accurate representation of what he looks like I recommend looking up a picture of him.

Now for Spider Bytez's powers. Spider Bytez has very good balancing skills because he is able to walk pretty efficiently on his top legs despite him having a very chubby body. Spider Bytez also has the ability to spit acid and shoot webs out of his um…butt. Like a spider do.

Now for Spider Bytez's history. Now before Spider Bytez was a human named Vic. After he videotaped the turtles the Kraang took his phone and because he's a phone addict he went to get it back. Well he shouldn't have because he got kidnapped by the Kraang. When the turtles went to get him and the phone one of the Kraangdroids they were fighting accidentally shot a tub of mutagen above him to crack at the exact moment when a spider bit him. And that caused him to mutate into the adorable freak he is now. :)

Now for Spider Bytez's appearances in the show. He first appeared in the episode Turtle Temper as an antagonist. Then next he finally reappeared in the episode Metalhead Rewired as a semi-protagonist. And his last appearance was him sitting in a chair with Snakeweed in Meet Mondo Gecko. And that's all! I hope you enjoy the story in chapter two! (I also must add that I found it really hilarious in Metalhead Rewired when Spider Bytez was running with those stubby little legs of his)


	2. Chapter 2:Fooling around

In the back of an ally somewhere in New York City a Spider Mutant named Spider Bytez was playing a bright red 3ds. Although he was having a bit of a hard time using it because his stubby little arms couldn't reach the ds very well. But he had to do this, he finally had gotten the shiny Gengar code for his Pokemon Y game. But he was having a bit of difficulty typing in the code with his tiny pin. "I should really have this thing calibrated," he thought.

Eventually the mutant got the code working and had his very own shiny Gengar but by the time he got it working he found it kind of disappointing. He released the tiny pen from his grip and made a pouty face. He let out a huge sigh and flopped down on the sidewalk.

He thought about how hard things had been as a mutant. First of all he now had no use for his money so he had just burned it to keep making a fire so he could stay warm. "I just reminded myself," he thought. "I should probably find something else to burn." "Maybe sticks would work if it wasn't New York and everything wasn't industrial."

Spider Bytez tried to get up but he was pretty much stuck on his back. "Oh great," he thought. "Now I have to scream for help again because I'm stuck on my back." "I should probably stop laying down." "I guess I have no choice…" "HhHhEeEellllllllllppppp!" yelled Spider Bytez obnoxiously.

He could hear jumping on the rooftops which wasn't very alarming to him anymore although it used to scare him quite a bit. From the rooftops came a huge plant mutant who was one of Spider Bytez's friends. The mutant's name was Snakeweed and was formerly known as Snake.

Snakeweed helped poor Spider Bytez up after entangling a ton of vines around him. Spider Bytez stood up with a sigh of relief. "Seriously Spider Bytez do you need someone to live with you!?" said Snakeweed. "This is the twenty-second time this week!"

Spider Bytez didn't really like the attitude of his friend lately. "Anyway I've got to get back to work at our job." said Snakeweed. And with that he jumped back onto the rooftops with just about all the other mutants.

All the mutants did have jobs but it didn't matter anyway. "Well I suppose some mutants can use the money somehow…" thought Spider Bytez. "But it doesn't help when you're a giant spider and most people have arachniphobia." "And he could spend the money to watch races which he guessed was fun."

Suddenly he remembered about his job. "I should probably go do that," he thought. *End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3:Shuff being random

Shuff was sitting on one of the many rocks in her house playing a bright purple ds. She was playing a copy of Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Bonus Edition. Even though to her the bonus edition was very disappointing considering it cost twenty extra dollars and all it had was one extra level. Shuff was less than amused but she played the level anyway.

After she finished the level she really had nothing better to do in life. So Shuff moved around a bit and fiddled with her collection of toys. Overall, nothing got done. Then all of a sudden she remembered that today was the annual mix fest.

Shuff quickly packed her bags and went for the middle of mixel land. Of course that was more easier said than done. Shuff must have had at least twelve areas of land to cover. But eventually she made it. *End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4:The mysterious void

Spider Bytez scanned the rooftops for other mutants which appeared to be clear. The night was the time when most of the mutants had fun and did their jobs to get money and the day was usually the time when they hid or watched/participated in races. Spider Bytez was okay with these things but he didn't enjoy them either.

Spider Bytez shot out a web and climbed it to the rooftops. At the once at the top he saw his manager, Pizza Face who was looking down at Spider Bytez's alley. Spider Bytez poked him in the arm, getting pizza all over his finger. "What are you doing here?" said Spider Bytez.

Pizza Face looked up at Spider Bytez blinking his eyes. "Oh'a I didn't see you come up here," he said. "Sorry but'a this may seem a bit awkward." "Can'a you carry me to the restaurant? I can't really jump by myself across these rooftops."

"Oh," said Spider Bytez. "Sure." Spider Bytez flug Pizza Face over his shoulder. "I'm gonna need a bath after this…" he thought.

"So," said Spider Bytez. "We've never actually talked before." "Do you want me to call you Pizza Face or whatever your real name is?" "My'a real name'a please," said Pizza Face. "You know, Antonio."

Spider Bytez just kept jumping on the rooftops. "Right," he said. Eventually he got to Antonio's restaurant and dropped Pizza Face off there. Spider Bytez was about to go when Antonio called him back.

"Yes?" asked Spider Bytez. "Oh'a," said Antonio. "Since you carried me all the way over here, tonight is your day off!" Antonio then proceeded to hand Spider Bytez a very generous amount of money. "Thanks!" said Spider Bytez, jumping away again.

Spider Bytez had never actually got a day off before, which was mainly because he was the mascot for the pizzeria. He wondered what the other mutants did in the sewers. "Well I guess it's time to find out," he thought. Spider Bytez climbed into the sewer.

Down there he saw mutants big and small, but none that he hadn't seen before. They all had seemingly formed clubs. There was literally a club for almost anything you could think of. Even therapy which was weird to Spider Bytez.

He walked around the different clubs browsing them for one for him. He could over hear people in the nerd club talking about Princess Shroob from Mario and Luigi Partners in Time and people from the humor club making weird jokes. None of these clubs seemed right for him, not even the humor club.

Sighing desperately, he returned to his little alley. "I really wish I had someone to hang out with," he thought. "I'm so lonely." Suddenly he saw a flash of yellow light.

And from that yellow light came a strange two-eyed, yellow, and navi-like fairy. It spoke with a very childlike voice. "Hello," it said. "My name is X- I mean um… leafy metalgrass uh yeah." "That's a weird name," said Spider Bytez.

"Yeah whatever," said Leafy Metalgrass. "Now if you want to not participate in an endless cycle of misery, follow me." Leafy Metalgrass opened a strange, red portal and beckoned Spider Bytez to follow. So Spider Bytez went in the portal with him.

Inside the portal was completely white and only Spider Bytez's footsteps could be heard. "What is this place?" Spider Bytez asked. "Wow," said Leafy Metalgrass. "You really are y- um I mean this is between portals." "But I thought portals were just a myth!" said Spider Bytez. "Oh no," said Leafy Metalgrass.

"The portals are very real!" "So we really can travel to other worlds," said Spider Bytez amazed by this fact. "And everyone can summon a portal at will." "Yes," said Leafy Metalgrass, slapping himself with his wing.

"So what am I here for?" asked Spider Bytez. "You're here to wait," said Leafy Metalgrass. Spider Bytez and Leafy Metalgrass sat silently in the void.

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5:Strange occurrences

Shuff went over to the middle of mixel land for the mix fest. At the many tables and booths she could see her beloved friends and family. Shuff decided to go to where all the Cragsters were because every other mixel was usually mean to Shuff. "Hi," said Shuff.

All the other Cragsters looked at her in a strange, hostile way like she'd never even seen before. Shuff instantly got very fearful in seeing her friends like this and started to regret some of her life choices. Suddenly Krader jumped at Shuff and she got really scared. Shuff shot fire from her fingers at the unsuspecting Krader.

Shuff stared at her fingers, wondering how she did that. Not that it mattered now, what mattered was running. All mixels were out for poor Shuff.

Shuff ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Soon most of the mixels were on her tail. (Expression wise, Shuff doesn't actually have a tail) Especially Zorch.

Shuff somehow managed to hide behind one of the cragster rocks, letting all the mixels run past her. Shuff sobbed into her hands, letting her rock tears bang against them. Suddenly, Shuff sas a black flash of light.

From the light came a small navi-like black fairy with six black eyes with red pupils. "Hello," it said in a small, whispery toddler voice. "My name is B- I mean Catty Flowerexplosion." The fairy fluttered around joyfully.

"I can see that we don't have much time," said Catty Flowerexplosion. "Come with me." Just then a orange portal opened and Catty Flowerexplosion went in. Shuff followed.

Inside was a blank white void. All that could be heard was Shuff's footsteps and someone talking. Just then both Leafy Metalgrass and Catty Flowerexplosion disappeared. Shuff kept walking until she saw it, Spider Bytez.

*End of Chapter*


	6. Chapter 6:Adorable dorks

Spider Bytez looked back at Shuff. Shuff was about to scream but she saw just how afraid Spider Bytez was as well. Neither of them wanted to get closer to each other. It was really awkward.

Spider Bytez eventually took action, however. "Do you want to come over here?" he asked. Shuff held her shoulder, she was worried about being left behind forever here because there was no exit, just infinite blankness. "Sure," she said walking over to Spider Bytez. "I could use some company."

Shuff sat down next to the big mutant. "You were led here to huh?" Shuff asked. "Those faires trapped us together in limbo." "It's not so bad," said Spider Bytez. "At least they left me some company."

Shuff started crying. She was stuck for all eternity with someone she didn't even know to keep her company. What if she didn't like him? What if they hated each other?

Shuff sobbed even harder. Spider Bytez worried for her he could clearly see that she was in distress, he just didn't know what to do. He quickly without thinking, put his arm around her. Shuff reared back.

"What is wrong with you!?" Shuff said. Spider Bytez hesitated, "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to stop crying." "It's not only sad to watch but it hurts too because your tears are rocks." He pointed to his arm which was bruised from Shuff crying.

"Sorry," said Shuff. "I just don't know what to think, I don't know who you are, and I don't even know if I can escape this place." "Plus people from one portal have never met people from another portal before!" Shuff bit her lip, nervous at how Spider Bytez would react.

Spider Bytez was worried too but he just chose not to show it. Until he eventually got wound up too and started crying acidic tears. Shuff giggled at him. "What's so funny?" Spider Bytez cried.

"You cry acid!" said Shuff. "And plus it's funny watching your four eyes on your midsection cry!" Spider Bytez's cheeks turned a bright red. "Oh don't be embarrassed," said Shuff. "I love your company, really it's just strange being near an entirely different creature from a different portal and everything." "You look adorable though."

Spider Bytez just kept blushing. "So," said Shuff. "I'd really love to hear about you and I'll tell you about me." Spider Bytez tensed up. "Uh," he said stuttering. "Sure bit my story is really boring." "I don't care," said Shuff. "I want to hear anyway." "For starters, my name is Shuff." "My name is Spider Bytez," said Spider Bytez.

*End of Chapter*


End file.
